


Mr.Vampire

by Weddy



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: It's just a stupid exchange between my two babies, M/M, Wally... sweetheart just ... no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weddy/pseuds/Weddy
Summary: "And What ? Will you bite me ?"Hal's smile widened and he raised his eyebrows several times."Don't tempt me."
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Mr.Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very bad at English, sorry if there are any mistakes.

October 31 was here. Night was falling as fast as the orange leaves of the trees, the flowers had given way to pumpkins and morbid decorations. Everyone was getting ready for this famous night, and that was no exception at Barry Allen's. The blonde closed his door just after giving candy to children -there was one who was disguised as The Flash and Barry thought he was way too cute-, he then put the bowl of candy in the hall before going upstairs to see if his children -yes, Hal is a 6'2 '' kid- had finished to prepared, because if they got to Queen Manor late, Dinah was going to gut them, she who sees Halloween as the most important holiday of the year. As he walked past his bedroom, he found his lover fighting with the scarf of his vampire costume, vainly trying to put it on correctly.

**"Need help maybe ?"**

**"Bear, how do you go about putting on stuff like this every day ?"** Hal whined as he lifted his head to let the blonde put on the scarf properly.

**"The habit. And don't compare my cute bow ties to this scarf please. Here, there you are ready, Mr. Dracula."**

**"My savior !"** Hal said looking at himself in the mirror before taking the black and red cloak Barry handed him.

As the brunette hung up his cape, Barry allowed himself to take a look, the black suit looked good on Hal, it even slender his figure, making him a little taller, and the fake canines that usually looked ridiculous on people, went perfectly well with Hal's irresistible smile. His brown hair was left natural, waving in all directions but that did not detract from the charm, on the contrary, it made him irresistibly sexy. Barry loved Hal's soft hair, running his hand through it made him so happy.

**"You like the view ?"**

Barry was snapped out of his thoughts by Hal giving him a smirk, well aware of the effect he was having on the blonde and not hesitating for a single moment to tease him about it.

**"Let's say for an old immortal being, you are pretty well preserved mister the vampire."**

**"Hmm dating me makes you have more repartee. But are you sure it's safe to play this with the great Count Dracula ?"** He said grabbing Barry, wrapping his cloak around him and putting his hands on the Speedster's hips.

**"And What ? Will you bite me ?"**

Hal's smile widened and he raised his eyebrows several times.

**"Don't tempt me."**

**"Harold, I forbid you to think for a single second of doing this."** Tried to threaten Barry, in vain because the brunette brought his face closer to the blond, a glimmer of challenge burning in his chocolate eyes.

**"My little bear, you should know since the time that I am a specialist for brave the prohibitions."** He said starting to nibble on the neck of the blond who could only laugh at his lover's stupidity. As much as Barry has to admit he loves it when Hal bit his neck, it was just big nonsense with plastic teeth.

**"Hal, stop it."** He managed to say between laughs. **"You're tickling me."**

"Uh, that's not necessarily the reaction I expected." The man sighed as he stopped, resting his head in the crook of Barry's shoulder, the wavy brown hair tickling the blond's neck.

"And what were you expecting, genius ?"

**"Um, I don't know."** Hal kissed the Speedsters cheek, then came to whisper in his ear. **"Maybe you could have given me the same moans as last night ?"**

Barry's face suddenly took on the same color as his hero costume as he slapped Hal's shoulder who laugh.

**"You are really catastrophic."**

**"Yeah but i'm** _your_ **catastrophe."**

Suddenly they heard an explosion and a cough coming from the next room, Wally's. Without wasting a second, the two men ran to the child's room, where they found him, sitting cross-legged in front of his little chemistry kit that seemed to have exploded in his face, black soot coming to color his face and some red strands that went in all directions. Recovered from his cough, the just twelve-year-old turned to the two adults, smiling.

**"Uncle Barry, I finished my makeup !"** He said, adjusting scientist glasses on his head.

**"They'll kill me with a heart attack or high blood pressure."** The blond thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose, not helped by Hal laughing beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's just a little writing for Halloween that was hanging around my head, hope you enjoy it and happy halloween (don't forget your mask under your disguise ;) )


End file.
